


Blameless

by my_fangirl_feels (orphan_account)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it starts off so rough, we honestly weren't planning on writing a fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it starts off so rough, we honestly weren't planning on writing a fanfic.

One day, Alec and Magnus went on a date. Alec decided to let Magnus pick what they should do since they hadn't seen each other in a while. Of course, Magnus wanted to go shopping. They ended up in a store called The Gap. It was Magnus's favorite store, so they went there often.

While walking around, Alec spotted something that caught his eye. It was a scarf. The scarf was the most lovely shade of midnight blue that Alec had ever seen.

Magnus had spotted the scarf too and his eyes sparkled at the thought of Alec wearing it. He always thought that his boyfriend looked amazing in that color. It matched the beautiful shade of his eyes.

Alec's eyes dulled as he spotted the price tag, and he tugged on Magnus's sleeve to show him how much it was.

"Don't worry love," said Magnus, "I would much rather see you in less clothing than more." A playful look sparked in Magnus's eyes as he saw the bashful expression that crossed Alec's face. Magnus mentally marked the store and scarf, thinking that perhaps he could come back later.

Alec, cheeks pink from the cold and from blushing at his boyfriend's display of affection, pulled Magnus towards a coffee shop to grab a quick cup and relax with his boyfriend. Things at the institute had been hectic lately and this was the first time they had been out together in a week. Alec missed not seeing his warlock.

"Alexander?" Magnus's words had snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Magnus?" Alec looked up from cup of coffee to look at the beautiful warlock he had the honor of calling his boyfriend. 

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus's question caught the shadowhunter off guard.

"Umm, things. I'm thinking about stuff, you know?" Alec trailed off, and Magnus's eyes narrowed. He took Alec's hand and demanded that his boyfriend look at him.

"Alexander," Magnus's voice was filled with many emotions: worry, sadness, but most of all love. "Alexander, tell me what's wrong.""It's nothing. The institute is just a bit crazy with everyone preparing for Simon's ascension." Alec confessed, "Also, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever and I've missed seeing you." 

Magnus's eyes widened at Alec's words, realizing what he was saying. "Alexander, I'm sorry... I should have called you more, I-.." 

Alec cut him off, "No, no, Magnus it's not your fault. It's a petty thing to worry over, really. You've been busy, and I have too... It's just, time seems to run out, you know?"

Magnus looked to Alec, searching for his blue eyes, but Alec had his head lowered and was absentmindedly playing with the lid of his coffee cup. Magnus took his boyfriend's face in his hands, cupping his cheeks, forcing Alec to look up at him. "Alexander, our time may be limited, but that just means we have to make the most of it." Magnus reached across the table to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Alec let out a soft groan of surprise and began to kiss the warlock back. 

Alec became aware of a few stares and whispers. He pulled back from kiss, reluctantly, his cheeks hot. Magnus was smiling, obviously pleased, and took Alec's hand in his. Their fingers laced together, and Alec leaned his head against his boyfriends shoulder. "Magnus," Alec's voice was low, so that only they could hear, "I lo-"

He was cut off by his obnoxiously loud ring tone. Set specifically for a certain obnoxiously loud blonde parabatai. Alec looked up from his phone with an annoyed look on his face. He gave Magnus a sympathetic look.

Magnus returned the look and said, "It's okay darling, answer it." 

"It's Jace, probably something stupid. I can ignore it." Alec stared at the still ringing phone. He really wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, but what if Jace was in trouble? What about the institute? Something could be wrong. He looked back up at Magnus, his cat eyes sparkling with incredible love and patience. Looking at his phone again, he pressed the end button, not wanting to waste his precious time with Magnus. If it was important, Jace would shoot him a text.

Magnus looked at the black haired boy surprisingly. He glanced at Alec's phone and back up at his boyfriend. "Are you sure it wasn't important?"

"No, but he knows that I'm on a date and that he shouldn't interrupt," Alec said, "Besides, he's always in trouble, he can figure it out for himself." Magnus looked at his boyfriend incredulously, still surprised he ignored his Parabatai's phone call. Alec was usually the responsible one, never taking risks. How much had he changed? More importantly, how long had they been apart?


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus stared at Alec in silence.

"What?" Alec said as he self consciously ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Nothing." Magnus reached for the shadowhunter's hand and pulled him up from the couch they'd been lounging on. "Let's go." 

Alec allowed himself to be pulled up, his hand remaining in the warlocks. "Where are we going?" 

"You'll see soon," Magnus said as he pulled the reluctant shadowhunter down the street. They ended up at Magnus's flat which was now decorated like a carnival with striped curtains and couches, a popcorn maker, a pinball machine, and glitter covering the floor. 

"Nice decorations," said Alec as he sat on the red and white striped couch. "As long as there are no clowns I'm okay," Alec confessed.

"You are afraid of clowns?" Magnus said incredulously, "You battle demons on a daily basis and you're afraid of clowns?" 

"Well everyone's afraid of something," Alec said with a smirk on his face. "What are you afraid of?" he asked Magnus. 

Magnus smiled absently. He reached out for Alec. He brought him close and their lips met. Alec stiffened, surprised at first, then fell into the kiss. Magnus pulled away and whispered in his ear, "I'm afraid of a lot of things, but the one thing that terrifies me is-" 

Alec put a finger to Magnus' lips, "Please don't say something cheesy like losing me or some crap." 

Magnus reached for Alec's hand and brought it down to his chest. "I was gonna say snails but-"Alec cracked a smile and Magnus' heart jumped. 

"I'm afraid of you being sad. And-and I'm afraid of you not being afraid of dying," Magnus kept his eyes down. 

Alec's eyes widened at what he was saying. "Magnus, I can't be afraid to die. It's my-" 

"Job. I know." Magnus finished. 

Alec wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him. For some reason this hug felt more intimate than anything they've ever done. "It's not that I want to die, Magnus, but it's a possibility that I need to be ready for." 

Magnus shook his head sullenly. "I know darling, its just that it's not a possibility that I will never be prepared for."

Alec's eyes were filling with hot tears as he heard his boyfriends words. He took Magnus's hand in his. Their fingers laced together and nothing had ever felt more like home.  
Magnus brought Alec closer to him; his heart ached as he saw tears roll down his cheeks. Magnus pulled Alec into him.

Loosing their balance, they landed on the striped couch. Alec steadied himself with the help of years of training, and pressed his lips to Magnus'. Magnus' hands reached up and now tangled themselves in the black tangle of Alec's hair. Alec smiled around the kiss, his fingers still laced with Magnus'.

Magnus gasped around the kiss to say, "Wanna take this somewhere else?"

"Like where?" Asked Alec.

"My bedroom," smirked Magnus as he pulled the shadowhunter off the couch and into his room, which was decorated like a big top tent. "AND NOW FOR THE GRAND FINALE!" Shouted Magnus as he shut the door.Once they were done they lay in each others arms, legs entangled, and hands laced together. "Alexander, darling?"

"Yes, Magnus?"

"What time do you have to be back at the institute?" Magnus asked. 

Alec opened his mouth to speak but instead of words, a scream ripped its way through his chest. He lunged up from the bed and fell to the floor on his hands and knees.  
"Alec?!" Magnus shot up, worried for his shadowhunter.

Alec gagged and vomited on the floor out of pain. He gripped his shoulder in the midst of his screams.

Magnus looked where he was gripping. "Alec.." Magnus's voice shook, "Alec your parabatai rune.." 

Alec's eyes flew open wide as he ran into the bathroom. The rune on his shoulder began to bleed. His eyes were red from the burning tears escaping them. He gripped his stomach, feeling like he was going to vomit another time. His torso felt as though someone stabbed him multiple times and twisted a barbed knife through it. He reached for his clothes. Stumbling and cloudy minded, he went to leave Magnus's flat.

"Alec, wait, you won't make it! Please sit down." He reached for Alec but the blue-eyed boy pulled himself away, pushing Magnus against the table as he did. 

"Jace..." he gasped out, gripping his parabatai rune. Magnus reached out for him as he lost his balance and slid onto the kitchen counter, cutting his forearm on something sharp.  
"Wait Alec, it's okay. I'll make a portal to the institute, please, just don't move."

Alec held onto Magnus, unable to stand on his own. He buried his face in Magnus's chest, tears streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably.

Magnus hurriedly made the portal and prayed that they weren't to late.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec fell and his knees met the familiar floor of the institute. He stood as he heard voices coming from the infirmary. Adrenaline burned through his veins. Magnus held tightly to the shirt he had hastily pulled on.   
"Jace," It came out as a whisper as he entered through the door. His blue eyes scanned the scene. He saw his sister, her black hair matted with blood, probably from the cut on her forehead. Next he saw clary frantically searching for something, and speaking rapidly. Alec was deaf to the ongoing scene. His eyes locked on the body of a young blonde boy, blood dripping down the bed linen. Someone was stuffing gauze in the wound while Izzy drew an iratze.   
"Jace!" This time his voice was heard. By everyone. Alec reached for his stele and pulled away from Magnus, who was frozen beside him. Magnus's hands began to admit a blue flame as he ran to Alec's side.  
"How could this have happened?" Alec asked.   
Izzy was the first person to answer, "We went to investigate a place downtown. It was infested with Drevak and Rahab demons."   
"Sooo how did all this happen?" said Magnus.  
"We were doing a great job at taking them out but one of the Drevak demons went after Clary. Jace jumped in front of her and got the worst of it. It bit him, and one of the teeth is stuck in his chest." Izzy finished.  
"Why can't we just take the tooth out?" asked Clary.  
"We will, but the poison is already in him." said Magnus.  
"Well maybe if Alec had answered his phone, this wouldn't have happened!" yelled Clary."DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Shouted Izzy.  
"G-guys," stuttered Jace, "Wh-what's going on?" he asked, looking around the room with a dazed look on his face.  
Clary ran over to comfort him. Alec began to walk over too before Clary snapped at him, "Haven't you done enough!?" Clary's green eyes burned with uncontrollable emotion.  
Alec, clearly hurt by her words, pushed past her and went to Jace's side. "Jace? I'm sorry, I-I didn't know. I should of been there, I should of been fighting with my parabatai!" Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill over in hot streaks down his cheeks.  
Izzy took notice of the way Alec clutched his stomach. "Alec, are you okay? You must feel his pain..."  
Alec shrugged her off, "No! Don't touch me! Help him!" Alec placed the end of his stele to Jace's skin, burning the iratze into him. The rune worked with the pain, but Magnus still had to get the demon tooth out of his chest.  
"It looks like it just missed his heart. I'm going to remove it, but he's going to bleed. A lot. Alec, darling, listen to me; I need you to be ready with more iratze's. He'll need them."  
Alec nodded as he took Jace's hand in his. Jace's eyes seemed to glaze over in numbness.  
Clary stood opposite of him, and held his hand other hand. Her green eyes shot daggers In Alec's direction.  
The next few hours went by in a haze. Blood. Iratzes. Screams of pain. Alec still had no idea how this could happen. The one time he ignores his phone and his best friend almost dies.  
"This isn't fair," Alec thought as he paced in the library, "That should be me in the infirmary. Jace doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve a shitty friend like-" His thoughts were stopped by the sound of boots on the floor. He turned around to see Magnus in all his glittering glory. Magnus looked as though he didn't just spend three hours extracting teeth and poison out of a shadowhunter. Alec, on the other hand, looked like hell. His hair was matted with Jace's blood and his clothes were splattered with-well he didn't even know what that was.  
"Darling, are you okay?" Magnus asked with sincerity in his tone.  
"No, not really. This is all my fault, Magnus! If I had answered my damn phone Jace might not be in that hospital bed!" Alec exclaimed, "I should've been there for him! I'm his parabatai! I should've been fighting by his side making sure this didn't happen to him! I should have protected him!" Alec sunk to the floor as he started to cry.  
Magnus got down on the floor and wrapped his slender arms around Alec, almost protectively. "Alexander, please don't cry. This isn't your fault. Jace is still alive, don't worry." Magnus said, trying to console the crying shadowhunter.  
"Yes, he's alive, but how long will he be on bed rest?"  
"At least two and a half months." Magnus answered hesitantly.  
Alec began weeping harder. Magnus cupped his boyfriend tear streaked face in his well manicured hands. "Alec, baby, this isn't your fault. Look at me. He's gonna be okay..." Magnus leaned down and his lips met the dark haired boy's.  
At first, Alec seemed to resist, which surprised the warlock. But soon Alec was kissing Magnus back with fierce intensity, his hands trailing down Magnus' back. Magnus gave into the kiss, but something felt different. The kiss felt like a desperate goodbye. And Magnus didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since Jace had been hurt, and Clary stayed with him almost 24/7. But she had left to train, probably on Jace's command. Alec pulled on a clean black shirt and headed towards the infirmary to speak to Jace.

 

"Alec, finally. I've been asking for you." Jace spoke so quietly Alec almost couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, sorry, I just haven't had the time to stop by." Alec said, then thought to himself, /That and your girlfriend wouldn't let me near you./

"Wait, you were asking for me?" Alec asked out loud. His blue eyes widened as he stared at his parabatai.

"Of course. I need to tell you something." Jace's golden eyes filled with tears.

Alec could swear he saw the golden flecks dancing in his watery eyes. Alec kneeled beside his bed and took Jace's hand.

"I need to tell you. I'm dying. And-" a tear rolled down his cheek, but as Alec noted, it was leaving behind a scarlet path. Blood? "And it's all your fault Alec." he whispered.

Soon the bandaged wound began to seep with red. The blood dropped to the ground, creating a small lake of crimson at Alec's knees. He stood up, ready to vomit. "No Jace I'm sorry! I didn't know! I was with Magnus and I-"

Jace's eyes dropped with red tears as he sat up and pointed a finger at his parabatai. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! Because you were with Magnus! If you weren't with him, you would've been with me!" Jace's normally controlled voice was splintered with hate.

Alec backed away as fear welled in his chest. He wanted to shout but couldn't make a sound.

•••

Alec woke up, startling himself as he did. He was gasping for air, and sweat dripped down his brow. He gripped the hilt of a dagger in his hands. He dropped it, and took a deep breath. Quickly, he pulled on some pants and a shirt and headed out of the institute, his key to Magnus's flat in an envelope, ready to be given back. Alec needed to get away, but he knew what he needed to do. As he walked down the street toward Magnus's place, Alec started to wonder if he was doing the right thing.

/Of course you're doing the right thing,/ Alec thought to himself, /Jace wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for this./

Alec reached Magnus's flat far too quick; he wished it had taken longer. Alec reached for the button to be buzzed in.

"WHO DARE DISTURB MY SLUMBER!?" growled Magnus, his voice staticky from the decade old machine.

"It's Alec."

"Oh, hello Alexander, come right up!" Magnus's voice seemed much more cheery now as he buzzed the shadowhunter in.

As Alec climbed the steps up to the warlocks apartment, he began to think if he could just leave a note or text Magnus what he was about to tell him.

"No, he deserves to be told in person," Alec whispered to himself. As soon as he got up to Magnus's door, Alec's stomach sunk at the thought of what he was going to do. But it was for the best. Or that's what he told himself anyways.

Right when Alec opened the door, he heard, "Hello darling!" as Magnus wrapped Alec in an embrace that Alec did not return.

Magnus pulled back with a confused expression on his face, but he shook it off as his imagination. "Alec, why didn't you use your key?"

Alec remained quiet and gazed out the window. It overlooked the entire city. It was very early, Alec now realized, as the sun had just begun to peek over the skyscrapers. The birds outside were chirping and the taxis were just starting their day."Darling, is-is something wrong?" Magnus said with uncertainty in his voice.

Alec knew that if he didn't come right out with it he would chicken out of doing this, "Yes there is something wrong... Magnus, this isn't going to work." he said, avoiding the warlock's glittering cat eyes. He loved those eyes so much.

"Wh-what isn't going to work?" Magnus said with a slight quiver in his voice. 

"This. Us. We don't work together Magnus. We should have never gotten back together. All we do is hurt people and I don't think I can live with that." Alec said, still staring at the floor, "Here's your key back, I don't need it anymore."

Magnus stared at Alec with disbelief and looked at the key as if it were a snake. "Alec, baby, you're kidding right? Please, tell me you're kidding. I love you, and after everything we went through in the demon realm-"

Alec cut him off there, "Yes, Magnus, I was worried about you then! I was afraid you were dead! I was stressed and Izzy almost died and I just needed someone!" Alec was surprised at the harshness in his tone and immediately regretted it; but this had to be done. "Magnus, we're done. I'm- I'm sorry it had to end like this." Alec said as he stared at the glitter covered floor.

 

Magnus lay on the floor now with quiet sobs racking his slender body, "I-I thought you loved me?" He said in between gasps.

Alec walked out the door at that. "I still do, darling. I will never stop." he whispered to himself as he walked out into the brisk New York air.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed, possibly months. Alec hadn't cared enough to keep track. After leaving Magnus's flat, everything had a been a blur for Alec.

Simon had ascended, and he and Izzy were in a pretty serious relationship now. Clary and Simon became parabatai. Jace was finally up and walking around- against doctors orders, of course.

Clary apologized for what she said, but Alec still held himself responsible. Every time he looked at Jace, every limp and every wince, stabbed through him like daggers. Everyday it was getting harder to wake up.

Alec had been staring at his phone for hours. He knew who he wanted to talk too, but he couldn't. Not after what he did to him. He hoped a walk would help distract him.

As he walked, he found that everything reminded him of Magnus. The stores, the restaurants, the happy couples, hell, even people wearing scarves reminded him of Magnus. 

/What the hell is wrong with you!?/ Alec thought to himself. /You broke up with him, remember?/

Alec had had this conversation with himself many times before. He couldn't seem to get Magnus out of his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to. And even if he did want to, how would he? Magnus was a part of him that he couldn't get rid of. Or could he?

He was walking on the street when he saw a sign the read 'Bryce's Bar and Grill'. Alec walked inside, unsure of why he was even in here. He should have a clear head just in case he encountered a demon or he got a call from the institute.

But only person who really needed him was Jace, and he was still on bed rest- or supposed to be anyways. It wouldn't matter if he had a few drinks. Right?Alec walked up to the bar and told the bartender, "One shot please." The first drink burned as it slipped down his throat. He fought back a choke.

Alec looked around at the people playing pool, enjoying their meals, and happy couples smiling at each other. "Another one please."

The bartender poured another shot. "Breakup?" he asked.

"Amongst other things." Alec lifted the small glass to his lips and downed the liquid fire. It was less horrible this time, and he only had to hold back a small cough.

"Here. Next ones on the house." the bartender said.

Alec took the drink from him, noting his dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Alec could see the muscles underneath his black t-shirt and the tattoos peaking out from under the sleeves. He looked no older than 22.

Alec downed the drink in one swift movement. He felt nothing at all now as the drink slid down his throat almost like water. Alec began feeling lighter, as if he was floating. Like he didn't have anything to worry about. Or at least nothing he could really remember that he should be worried about. He ordered another shot and closed his blue eyes as he could feel himself slip away. His mind seemed to float away, focusing on only what was in front of him. He ran a clumsy hand through his messy hair as he smiled crookedly. He felt good! Or at least he thought he did. He couldn't really focus on it, but that was okay.

"People are asses." he slurred.

"I guess it depends in the company you keep." shrugged the bartender as he wiped down the counter in front if Alec.

Alec squinted, trying to get his eyes to focus. "What if you can't get away from the said company. Like what if said company was said companies self. And said company didn't know what to do. But let's say said company-" Alec brought another shot to his lips and drank the liquid without a second thought before continuing, "doesn't actually want to not not have company. Because maybe I'm feeling alone? I mean said company, that is." The bartender retrieved the shot glass from Alec. "It's probably too late for this but, uh, how old are you?"

Alec stood up, shakily, and waved a drunk goodbye. "Old enough to know what love is, and old enough to know it hurts when it's lost.."

Alec shuffled towards the exit when the man caught his arm and said, "Okay, look kid, I'm pretty sure you aren't 21 yet, so if anyone asks, you didn't come here to get drunk, okay?"

"Okay," Alec agreed as he stumbled over the barstool trying to get away from this crazy bartender. But before he could get away, the guy pulled him back again. 

/What the hell is wrong with this guy!?/ Alec thought to himself. Alec turned to yell at the guy to let go, but as he spun around, he saw the bartender's beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him with an intense gaze.

"My name is Preston, by the way, and I know break ups suck. So if you ever need anyone to talk to, here's my number." Preston wrote his number on Alec's hand and let go as soon as he finished writing it.

Alec stared numbly down at his hand. He wasn't sure what to think about the encounter with Preston, but he thought he kind of liked it. Getting drunk was fun, and if it numbed his pain, it was even better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N- this chapter takes place right after chapter 4 :)

When Alec left Magnus's flat, Magnus was a mess. He sat on the floor crying until- well, he didn't even know. By the time he stopped, his eyes were so swollen he could hardly see the clock. After everything they went through, how could Alec just leave him like that? Had their love meant nothing to him?

Alec's key still sat on the couch where he dropped it when he left, and Magnus was too afraid to pick it up. He thought that if he touched it, this whole thing would become real.

Magnus began to wonder if this whole thing was his fault. Did I not take our relationship seriously enough? he thought to himself as he sat on his now solid green couch.

Magnus stared at chairman meow. His fur was ruffled, and his tail swayed lazily. This cat has it easy. I feed him and care of him, and he just sits around and does nothing in return, Magnus thought.  
"You won't leave me, right Chairman?" He asked hopefully as Chairman pranced away without looking at him.

Magnus stood, unable to sit still. He found himself in his own bedroom. Alec had left his jacket on the tangled mess of sheets Magnus called his bed.

Suddenly frustrated, Magnus took the leather bundle and threw across the room. It met the solid red lamp across the room and caused it to crash to the ground. Magnus stared at the broken pieces and rested his head in his hands. Tears streamed down his face, and Magnus's body shuddered with each gasp.

•••

Magnus opened his damp eyes, not remembering when he had fallen sleep. An annoying buzzing sound was enough to get him to his feet.

Alec? Was his first thought as he reached for his phone.

"Hello?" Magnus's voice was hoarse, giving away that he'd been crying.

The voice on the other side was deep and unknown, "Hey bro! We're having another party tonight! You coming?"

"Who is this?" asked Magnus, sniffling in between words.

"It's Kevin. Kevin Fitzgerald. Who's this?" The voice said confused.

"My name is Magnus. Magnus Bane." Magnus said confidently. "Where is this so called party going to be at?"

The voice on the other line was apprehensive, "Ummm, the old Winchester building on 15th street. Why?"

"No reason," Magnus said as he hastily hung up the phone and began getting ready. He wasn't going to mope around anymore; it wasn't healthy! Hopefully this would take his mind off Alec.

Magnus pulled on a pair of leather pants and a black shirt that stopped where his belly button should be. Magnus hadn't noticed that there were tears stains that ran down his chest. He spiked his hair and applied his eyeliner flawlessly.

"You will get over him. And tonight is when you do. You've been through tons of breakups." He said to himself as he combed some glitter into his hair. He needed to get his mind off if Alec.

With the help of a little warlock magic, Magnus was soon inside if the party. It was dark and he could feel the bodies of foreign strangers rub against him. The place smelled like booze and an overabundance of different perfumes. Magnus squeezed his way to the bar, being pinched and grabbed a few times before he was successful.

"Mundane parties. Well, let's see how it goes." he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Magnus looked up to find the owner of the voice.

Alec?! Magnus stood suddenly as his eyes rested on a younger man, his hair dark and eyes a deep shade of blue. But as he looked closer, he noted his eyes weren't the beautiful shade of the night sky. They were duller, and actually seemed younger. And his hair was off too. It was combed and neatly swept away from his eyes. This wasn't Alec. Why the hell did he want it to be him so badly?

"Nothing. Sorry," Magnus mumbled.

The bartender came by, and Magnus ordered the first thing that rolled off his tongue.

"Make that two," the Alec look-alike said. Turning to face Magnus, he added, "Hi, I'm Blake."

Magnus studied him. Such a mundane and boring name. "Magnus," he replied as the bartender brought the drinks. He downed his quickly.

"Well, you don't talk much. Here. Next ones on me!" Blake offered as he smiled.

Magnus stared. He had a cute smile. Magnus drank another shot and was surprised when he felt lightheaded already. Mundane drinks had always done this to him. He couldn't seem to hold them down right.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a light weight. Although.." Blake's eyes scanned down Magnus, taking in his outfit.

"If you don't like it, don't stare." It was meant to be rude, but Magnus was a bit confused when he found it sounded like he was flirting. Wait, was he flirting?

The dark haired boy laughed. "Don't worry, I like it. "

Magnus swallowed another shot as he kept his cat eyes on Blake.

"How old are you?" he asked Magnus.

Magnus simply laughed, "Older than I look." Magnus jumped slightly when he felt Blake's hand on his leg. Not thinking rationally, Magnus asked, "Wanna come to my place? It's not far."  
Alec smiled. No. Blake. Blake smiled. Magnus blinked, trying to clear his head.

"Sure," Blake said, his teeth shinning in the dim light.

Once they made their way to his flat, Magnus didn't waste anytime. He crashed his lips against Blake's, hungrily. At first Magnus felt unsure, but was too drunk to fight it. Blake didn't seem to mind. He parted his lips with his own. Magnus closed the door and began running his hands down the younger man's chest, tearing at his clothes. Blake shuffled along with Magnus till they made it to the bed and fell together. Arms wrapped around another, Blake's began taking control of the kiss, and turning it into more. A gasp escaped from Magnus as he felt Blake's hands fumbling with his belt. Blake trailed kisses down his chest. Magnus leaned into each one, wanting to forget. Forget what?He couldn't remember. He didn't want to remember. Blake brought his lips back to Magnus's and teased him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Blake's torso, unfamiliar with the foreign smooth skin. "Alec..." he moaned between kisses.

Blake stopped. He pulled from the kiss and sat up. "Alec? Who the hell is-" Blake's blue eyes flashed with realization. "No. Sorry, but I'm not some distraction for you. God. To think I actually kinda liked you."

Blake got up and pulled his faded jeans on, along with his white t shirt that had fallen on the ground.

Magnus sat up, his eyes suddenly blurred. "Wait, I-" he didn't know how to finish. Tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks to his bare torso.

Blake pulled on his shoes and glanced back at Magnus. "Who ever he was, it's a good thing he got away. People don't like to be used." And with that, he left the flat.

Magnus brought his knees to his chest, and allowed the cries to tear through his chest, his body shuddering with each scream. "Alec!"


End file.
